Damn dog!
by HarumiXoneeXchan
Summary: Silly oneshot of something that actually happened just with Naruto characters. It has something to do with a golf cart and a snarling dog....o.O


A/n Ok this is a true story that happened with my friends and me but just with Naruto characters… enjoy/\ OMFG ITACHI!!!!!!!!!! XD

Disclaimer: snores friend Amanda walks up and gets feather and shaving cream out puts shaving cream in hand and tickles nose "AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "that's what you get for falling asleep at the computer now on with the freaking disclaimer" "OKAY MISS BOSSY!" yeah If the world of Naruto was in my hands lets just say it would be on adult swim…..

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Amanda Ten Ten, Me Ino, Melani Hinata, Nick Naruto

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Ino's POV

Ten Ten Had come to stay with me and Hinata for three weeks while we were on vacation. There was nothing to do so we asked my grandfather if we could use his golf cart.

"PAPPIE!!! CAN WE USE THE GOLF CART?!?!?!?!"

"Fine as long as you don't break anything…" He tossed the keys to us and Ten Ten lead the way out of the door her hair flying behind her.

"KYAAAAAAAAA GOLF CART!!!!!" Ten Ten yelled.

" TEN TEN DON'T RUN!!"

"Wait I'll back the golf cart out for you." My grandfather said. Beep, beep, beep …… As we drove away in the golf cart Ten Ten put her foot on the brake as we neared Naruto's house. We all had a _small_ crush on him so Hinata and Ten Ten pushed me out of the golf cart to knock on the door.

"BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK!"

"Stupid wiener dog." I mumbled under my breath. KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hellooooooooo!! Naruto??? Anyone home? Guess not…" As I ran back to the car the girls shot questions at me.

"Was he home?" Hinata whined.

"No…." I hopped back in the golf cart and she drove away.

"Ten Ten your going SO slow! Just press the gas already!"

"No I don't want to. I want to be a safe driver."

"Hold on stop for a second" Hinata snickered. She jumped out and started to walk next to the golf cart as Ten Ten drove it. Did I mention she was walking faster? Then as Hinata jumped back in the cart we were laughing our butts off.

"TEN TEN!! GO QUICKER!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Then I pressed my foot on top of hers and we zoomed forward.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ten Ten screamed.

"There you go, see? Going faster is fun!" she drove down for a way and I wanted to drive now.

"Ten Ten Can I drive?"

"yeah when we get to that cone you can drive." So we stopped at the orange and white cone when we saw a beautiful border collie/German shepherd Mix running towards us. I got out of the car to switch and saw it. Hinata thought it was going to stop but I just kept running full speed towards us and barking and snarling.

"INO BACK IN THE CART, DAMMIT!" Ten Ten yelled. I scooted super quick beside her.

"SHIT, WOMAN FLOOR IT!" she slammed her foot on the gas but the cart was slow so The dog was running beside it barking and snarling showing it's teeth. We were all screaming and Ten Ten was looking from the road to the dog desperately trying to steer the wheel. Then the dog finally stopped and started to run back to house.

"I'll stop right here-"

"NO DRIVE UNTIL WE CAN'T SEE THE HOUSE!" I yelled. So we drove down the road for a good five minutes and then stopped the car and burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA I ALMOST SHIT MY SELF!!!!!"

"I kinda peed myself a little" I said in a small voice. The others busted up into more laughter and I shoved them. So I switched and we drove back to the house without Hinata's turn to drive. We ran into the house breathing in and out fast and told my grandparents the whole story. Ten Ten called her mother and told her the story also.

"C'mon let's go upstairs" Hinata suggested. We laid on the bed and talked about the incident about that damn border collie for hours. As it got dark we went back out onto the streets and Naruto came walking out of his nearby house his parents yelling. Something about sprite…..

"Oh that dog? His name is Ace and he's never nice." He said after we told him the story. He scratched the back of his head and had the anime/manga sweat drop.

"He's like that cause I kinda shot him with a be-be gun seven times… e heh heh…"

"Your soo mean!" Ten Ten took off her skull shoes and threw them at him after juggling them for like 5 seconds.

"OW WOMAN!!" Naruto got the shoes and lifted it up, then put his hand down.

"Oh well, all you did was throw a shoe at me I shouldn't throw it back…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! HIT ME WITH IT ALREADY YOU WIMP!!"

"How about I do nothing?"

" How about I shove my foot up your ass?"

"Well I'm not very fond of skulls in my ass but.." Ten Ten blushed and sat down in defeat. We talked the rest of the night and had more shoe wars running into the darkness of someone's yard. Naruto did a couple of things to piss Ten Ten off and she chased him down the road and into someone's dark driveway.

"Ya know it's a full moon and were wolves will be out." Ten Ten gets scared easily and She had told him that.

"Fuck. You."

"Okay."

"THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!"

"WHAT?" Hinata and Me yelled.

"nothing…"

"GIRLS COME IN NOW!!" We ran into the house leaving Naruto with a couple bruises and stayed up till 11:45 watching bleach.

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

SOOO??? How did you like it? Funny, not? Leave a review please it will make my day!

-Keremaluvu


End file.
